


Uncle Qrow's Problem

by Citron_Swiftvale



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cheating, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Knotting, Qrow is part faunus, Smut, Vomiting, Wolf Dick, giant dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron_Swiftvale/pseuds/Citron_Swiftvale
Summary: Qrow Branwen's grandmother was a wolf faunus, and he's inherited a knotty problem that has affected his self-esteem. Nora helps him get over it.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Restless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RNJR is on the road, and Qrow can't contain his urges.

Qrow had trouble sleeping, though that wasn’t a new phenomenon. The difference, this time, was how vivid his dreams had been: her soft fingers running along his jawline as she said a quiet goodbye. He would never stop thinking of Summer Rose, and it was only more difficult now that he was traveling with the daughter who was so much like her. Ruby was every memory Qrow had of Summer as a youth, flashes of his companion showing through constantly. Every glance at her brought nostalgia, but he was used to that, in a sense. Ruby was like a daughter to him.

More pressing an issue for Qrow was the other young woman they were traveling with. He’d avoided keeping extended company alone with any woman beyond his nieces, suppressing his other, less noble urges. He’d felt some attraction for the Winter Schnee woman, and drove it away with biting rhetoric so that she quickly came to despise him. Family he could deal with, but the scent of others would bring him back to his private shame. Yes, he had loved Summer. But it was more than that, a deep, primal need never fulfilled, and it tainted his interactions with any other woman. That made Nora Valkyrie a problem.

Her speech and actions were childish, but her body was not. The redhead filled out her combat gear in ways Qrow couldn’t help but appreciate. The way her short pink skirt showed off her thighs, the softness to her features that contrasted the coiled, hard muscles of her body. Normally, he would just keep his distance. But Nora was a very physical person, treating her companions on this journey with equal hand, always coming just a little too close, bumping, touching, hugging, clinging. No matter if man or woman, and Qrow had observed Jaune give his fair share of blushes at her behaviour. She’d surely give guys the wrong idea if it wasn’t so abundantly clear that she was fixated on Lie Ren.

That didn’t help Qrow deflect his attention in the slightest. Even worse, his supply of spirits in his flask was running low. It had been weeks since they were able to get supplies at the last town. With the communications down and the countryside in a state of panic after the fall of Beacon, the only way forward was by foot without any signal for their scrolls. Qrow drank not just to numb his own turmoil and pain, but because it dulled his desire. It meant he could stay in society for a little while, and it kept the dreams away.

His one night with Summer always came back to him when his frustrations started bubbling to the surface. Now he had a restless, deep longing in his chest, and an erection straining against the fabric of his pants.

Qrow groaned and sat up from his sleeping mat. “Hey Ruby,” he called out in a low whisper, seeing her sitting on a nearby stump with her over-sized scythe in hand on the lookout for Grimm, “how about I patrol around the perimeter a bit. I’ll take over the watch when I come back.”

“My shift’s not over, Qrow. We all agreed to,” Ruby’s sentence cut off when she yawned.

“Kiddo, you’re young. You need the sleep more than I do.”

She rubbed her eyes with a small laugh. “Thanks.”

He secured his own scythe to his belt and went down the hill, putting a little distance between himself and the camp before finding a small hollow. Unfortunately, this was the only way he could find relief from these urges. He definitely didn’t want to creep on Nora. After all, she was just an unknowing victim of his unscrupulous aching need that most members of the opposite sex inspired within him. It was embarrassing to have to resort to this at his age, but there was no helping it.

He unbuttoned his pants and got to work.

* * *

Nora rolled over out of Ren’s arms with a long moan. “I shouldn’t have drank so much of that pine needle tea last night,” she said to herself, too loud, but Ren was a heavy sleeper. Even his calming semblance couldn’t stop the pressure in her bladder. She stumbled to her feet and said, “Hey Ruby, gotta pee. See ya in a bit,” and gave a small salute. Seeing another empty mat on the forest floor, she asked, “where’s Qrow?”

“He said he was going to check the area for monsters,” Ruby said. “I’m worried, though. He doesn’t sleep all that much even without us being on the road.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Nora called, already marching off down the path so she could find a suitable place to squat.

She ranged further than she normally would, there _were_ two other boys with them after all, and it would be embarrassing to no end if either Jaune or Ren saw her. After she was done, she stretched and stared up into the canopy of trees.

“Summer...”

She heard Qrow’s whisper even in the deep wood, not in the usually gravelly voice he put on that only came out after at least a decade of solid alcoholism. Yawning a little to herself, Nora thought she could tease him a little. There was something refreshing about the forest under a full moon and she wouldn’t mind enjoying the sensation a while longer, but it wasn’t safe to stroll alone out here too long. She shouldered her hammer and skipped along in search of the veteran hunter, following his voice.

Her lighthearted skips stopped dead when she found him. Nora had been about to call out to him when she saw his silhouette at the bottom of the little valley. Then she got a better look at what he was doing from beyond the lip of bushes and slapped her hand over her mouth to suppress her “eep!”

His back was arched a little, coat flapping in the slight breeze, and he had a hand furiously stroking at his crotch. “Summer, oh, Summer,” he moaned to himself.

Nora’s next thought was to surprise him mid-masturbation—wouldn’t _that_ make him jump out of his skin! But he turned a little, and in the moonlight she got a good look at what exactly he was pumping in his fist.

Nora had seen dicks before, sure, she knew what to expect. But it wasn’t just that Qrow’s dick was a good deal thicker and longer than any she’d encountered. He was full-grown adult; she could manage that. No, there was something distinctly _off_ about it. The way it rippled and pulsed.

Then she got the full display of what was bothering her as Qrow increased his pace, and the area at the base, just above his testicles, suddenly ballooned out to twice the girth he had before, forming a firm plug.

“Oh _Dust_ ,” Nora whispered to herself as Qrow’s penis erupted. She couldn’t figure out how his balls could have contained the ensuing explosion. Semen gushed out from him in a thick fountain and arced a good four metres in front of Qrow. And he just kept squirting and squirting. When he finished, he dropped to his knees in apparent exhaustion. Globs of white seed dripped down from branches and rocks, shining with a ghostly glow under the stars. The thing at the base of his cock only slowly started to shrink. He stayed like that a little while, letting it die down, breathing heavily, then deposited his hanging member back into his pants and struggled up to his quaking feet only for his gaze to meet Nora’s directly as she peered over him.

They stared at each other in silence for a while.

“Uh,” Qrow said, cheeks suddenly going bright red, “you saw all that?”

Nora realized her mouth was hanging open in shock. “Sure did, crow man!” she said, but without the confidence she’d meant to say it.

“Everything?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I guess, you want, an explanation?” He gestured vaguely at the complete mess around him.

“Well, it certainly was an unexpected _sight._ I mean no one goes on a nice stroll through the forest and expect to their friend’s uncle just blowing out a transport load full of, um, yeah, whatever I just witnessed.” Nora still couldn’t process what she’d just seen, so she blabbered her way through until she could hit on a coherent thought. “But maybe you can explain yourself outside the cum-drenched valley.” She wrinkled her nose. “It smells terrible!”

“Keeps the Grimm away.”

“ _Sure_ it does.”

“Yeah, uh, let’s get out of here.”

* * *

They ended up sitting on a boulder at the foot of the hill. Qrow pulled a flask out of his coat, looked at it longingly, then put it back. Nora fidgeted, still dumbstruck, and squirming over the conversation Qrow didn’t know how to begin.

“Let me just tell it to you straight. The meat of the secret’s out anyway. My grandmother was a wolf faunus,” said Qrow. “That’s all there is to it. People weren’t so tolerant of interspecies relationships like that, back then. Marriage was banned, let alone children. It can be hard to hide, human-faunus offspring manifest traits in...unpredictable ways. The women in the family all came out looking more or less normal, it was all in their personality. Branwen women are strong and very aggressive, you can see it in Raven, or in Yang. In the men, sometimes we also _look_ normal, but we end up inheriting something. I wish I ended up with ears or something like a normal faunus would. Instead, I ended up with a canine penis.”

“ _That’s_ what I just saw?” Nora exclaimed in disbelief.

He tried to brush off her incredulity. “It’s just the affect of my semblance, right down to my genetics. Always the worst luck. You see, the problem with having a wolf dick is that women get scared of you. It’s made for breeding, and you blow through condoms like they’re rice paper. Humans don't have an estrus cycle, so it feels like the women around me are in heat all the time. There’s no escaping from it, I just want to pounce. Even one-night stands are out, and a committed relationship, well, it takes a special lady to put up with this. See, even among faunus this never happens, their genetics work out so their private bits are compatible no matter what animal they take after.” He chuckled grimly. “It’s hard enough with a personality like mine to find a companion, but then you throw this in the mix and it adds a whole new layer of misery.”

Nora seemed to take a moment to digest all he said. “Okay. Way too much information there, Qrow. But thanks.” She ran her fingers down her cheeks with an air of exasperated despair. Then she leaned a little closer to him. “I heard you saying ‘Summer’ when you were,” she seemed to choose her next words carefully, “flogging your log.”

Qrow swallowed. He had hoped, against all odds, that Nora hadn’t heard him say that name. “Yeah, well, tonight’s just a night where I guess I should just air it all out. There’s no use denying it, I was in love with Summer, back in the team STRQ days. And there was a time when she loved me back. But when we consummated our feelings, she changed her mind. Said our bodies were too different and she couldn’t handle me. And you know what, she was right. It’s not like I can abstain without going even more crazy. But I still remember that night was the best one I’ve ever had in my life. Just being with Summer Rose and knowing she would put up with this weird body problem because we loved each other.” He paused, staring into the moonlight. “I haven’t even tried to be with another woman since she died. It was hard, to see her end up with Taiyang after my sister left him. But that led to Ruby being born, and I wouldn’t give her up for anything in the world.”

“Aw, that...that really sucks, Qrow.” Unexpectedly, she’d edged closer onto the boulder and gave him a nervous pat on the back. “Dust, I had no idea. Does Ruby know?”

“About Summer?” Qrow shook his head. “I didn’t have the heart to ever tell her.”

“Well, it _is_ kind of weird to tell someone you banged their dead mom. But still, I feel for ya.”

“Don’t get too comfortable. Part of what drove Summer away is because once I get aroused, it’s hard for me to keep control. It’s good you didn’t interrupt me until after I’d blown my top, or who knows what would have happened.”

“What, you think I’d _ever_ be afraid of you Qrow?” She threw her head back in laughter then stuck out her tongue at him. “Don’t try the whole mysterious-dangerous-older-man thing on me. I’ve been around you too long for _that_ to work.”

He found he couldn’t help but chuckle along with her. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”


	2. Tying the knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora can't stop herself from being helpful.

Despite laughing it off, Nora just couldn’t get what she’d seen out of her brain after that. She found her mind kept replaying the sight of Qrow’s fingers grasped tightly around his fifty centimetres, furiously tugging the skin around the bulbous head, and then the way the bottom just blossomed into a thick knot...it was so completely unlike anything she’d ever seen, and it only got more bizarre with the ridiculous amount of semen he’d sprayed in all directions. Several times she’d tripped or bumped into something on the road, and Lie Ren asked her many times that day, “Are you alright, Nora?” with deep concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said brightly each time.

She was _not_ fine. And she was obviously avoiding Qrow.

At one point she was walking alone with Ruby, scouting out the view of an abandoned village, and she asked, “Hey, a few nights ago I found out about Qrow’s, er, problem.”

“What problem?” asked Ruby.

“His down there problem.”

Ruby stared at Nora a second in incomprehension, then her eyes went wide and her arms started flailing. “Oh. _Oh_. _That_ problem.”

“You known about it.”

Ruby hid her embarrassment behind her giggles. “Qrow’s weird dick? Yeah, Yang makes fun of him about it all the time. But, uh, how did you find out?”

Nora contemplated telling her, then dismissed it as _way to strange_. “You know, it’s better maybe if you don’t know that. But we had a sit-down and he told me his whole story about the Branwen curse.”

Suddenly, Ruby looked very serious. “Nora, keep it secret, okay? And don’t hassle him about it too much. He’s _very_ self-conscious about it. And I know Uncle Qrow’s a bit gruff, but he’s good at heart. I just don’t want to see him hurt if we can help it.”

“Oh, don’t worry about _that_ Ruby. It’ll be hard not to tease him a little bit, but I get it. That’s a big burden to carry.”

 _A huge burden. A big, giant...augh!_ She shook herself out of it, dismissing the image of his swollen cock that suddenly filled her mind.

“Good to hear it, Nora. Now, weren’t we supposed to be talking about Grimm?”

* * *

They’d gone through a lot since that moment in the clearing on the way to Haven, encountering monsters and Salem’s agents, taking on the young Oscar as a companion, and reuniting with Yang and Weiss. Now they were having a brief respite in Haven investigating what exactly was going on with the missing hunters and the academy. Yet through all that, Nora just hadn’t been able to shake Qrow from her attention. Her imagination just kept going back to his member, at first obsessing over its unique features, then inevitably prying at the question of what it would feel like to have something like that _inside_ her. She chalked it to pure curiosity at first, but by the time they came to Haven she could no longer deny there was more to it then that. But no, she couldn’t turn her back on Ren that way, could she? Their relationship had grown closer over the past few months than it ever had been, and she didn’t want to Qrow’s weird dong to come between her and the person she most cared for.

But when she was touching herself at night, she wasn’t thinking of Lie Ren. She was thinking of Qrow. Thinking of his cock twitching and throbbing deep in her body, _expanding._

She’d tried broaching the subject with Yang, but her only response had been, “We are _not_ talking about my uncle’s weird dick.”

They’d been well settled in the safe-house when she came to the definite conclusion she couldn’t contain her feelings anymore. She wanted to try it. _Desperately_ wanted to try it, at least once. But she couldn’t just cheat on Ren that way.

The opportunity came on an evening when Ruby, Yang and Weiss had gone out searching for a place to patch up their clothes and Jaune, Ren and Oscar were investigating the outskirts of the academy. Qrow had hung back, citing the lingering effects of a wound he’d suffered before getting here, and Nora also claimed she had a headache. Which wasn’t entirely a lie, she did feel sick, but it was a queasy feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

 _Am I really going to do this_? She sat in her room and opened the cabinet in the nightstand, where she’d stored her secret purchase from two days prior. Steeling herself, she grabbed it and made her way to the living room where Qrow lay on the couch with his feet up.

She deposited the jar on the coffee table so it was in his line of sight. The label read “Pumpkin Pete’s E-Z-Go Jelly.”

Then she sat on the armrest by his head and took a deep breath. “I was kind of waiting for some time when I could talk to you alone.”

“Probably not the best time to talk to me if you have a headache,” he said, not getting up. He noticeably flinched as Nora scooted closer and her pink dress brushed his nose. “I’m afraid to ask, but what’s the jelly for?”

“It’s about your secret,” Nora said. Now, she was committed. “You said you haven’t even _tried_ to be with a woman since Summer.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, it’s about whatever self-image problem Ruby said you have. I thought I could help with that. I mean, you don’t think anyone would ever want to be with you with the wolf-thingy you’ve got between your legs, but, well, I’ve been...I’ve been thinking about it. I mean, not about _it_. I mean, about helping _you_. Yes. That’s exactly it.”

“Helping...me...”

“Yes. Helping you get over it. Oh Dust, you’re going to make me say it now? It’s going to sound so stupid. Okay. One night with someone else. You just need someone else to try it with, right?”

Qrow bolted upright, putting some distance between him and Nora. “I don’t follow, Nora,” he said, but he was obviously lying.

“You are _not_ going to make me say it, crow man!” Nora almost yelled. “Grrr,” she bunched her hair up in her fists as if she was about to tear it out, then hyperventilated a bit before she managed to say through her clenched teeth, “We. Are going. To sleep together.” 

Qrow raised his arms in rapid protest. “No, you don’t want to do that. Aren’t you with Ren?”

“Dummy, that’s why I bought the lube!”

He stared at the jelly jar, at her, back at the jar. “You can’t possibly mean...”

“Ah, you’ve embarrassed me enough! I’ve come this far; I am _not_ turning back!” She slid off the armrest and onto the couch proper, rolling so she was on top of Qrow and had him trapped beneath her. “I love Ren. But I want to help you. So you’re _not_ putting it in there.” Her pussy was reserved for Ren, there was no changing that. But she’d done the necessary mental gymnastics to justify trying something else. “But there is, um, another way in. So we’ll do that, Qrow. Ha!”

Qrow clapped his hands over Nora’s cheeks, forcing her to look into his eyes, which had gone from shock to a much more serious expression. “Don’t kid around about this. This is not something you joke about.”

She stared at his gruff, stubble-covered face. Nora had to admit, he was kind of handsome, even if he was old enough to be her father. Once you got rid of the flippant remarks and sarcastic exterior, he had an honest quality about him that she liked. That’s what she wanted to appeal to. “Qrow. I _am not_ joking. I am super-serious right now. Super-super serious.”

She reached a hand tentatively to his crotch and felt the thick thing hanging there. Qrow jumped at her touch like he’d just been touched by a live wire. She snaked her fingers around to unbuckle him and open his pants.

“Are you...sure you want to do this? Once we start, I won’t be able to stop.”

“I won’t _want_ you to stop.” Nora let out a squeal of delight when his cock came free and started to harden at her touch. Sitting heavily on the floor at his feet, Nora tugged his pants down round his ankles and quickly struggled out of her own garments. Then she reached back and unscrewed the cap on the jar.

Even this early into her clumsy seduction, the smell from Qrow was already getting to her. A deep musk emanated from his flesh. She maneuvered herself between his legs, stuck out her tongue and filled her taste buds with the saltiness of his sweat. Qrow was sweating _a lot_.

“Nora?” he said with a voice full of trepidation. Nora was pouring jelly into her palms and rubbing them together. He wasn’t even at half mast yet, and already she could feel how heavy he was, the winking head as his foreskin stretched back, the middle of his shaft rippling as it started to assume its unique shape.

“Oh, I’m gonna need a _lot_ of this stuff.” Nora grasped Qrow’s penis and starting running her hands up and down, reaching into the jar to slap more jelly onto this ossifying member. It felt...strange. Even if the lubricant hadn’t been a factor, the skin on his dick felt layered and rubbery, a step away from what you’d expect. She kept adding the goop, stroking him, twisting her fists, kneading his dick. “Yang and Ruby were right; your dick really _is_ the weirdest fucking thing.”

Nora marveled at its sheer size: at the thickest point, it took both her hands together to wrap fully around it. She sometimes tugged at his testicles just to feel the heat of them burning through his thick pubic hair. Qrow was moaning and gasping the whole time she made her preparations. Suddenly struck with inspiration, Nora smeared some of the jelly between her breasts and squished them around Qrow’s massive shaft, applying lube by slicking it in the valley there. The head of Qrow’s cock started to leak sticky, clear fluid, and Nora eagerly slurped it up before sticking out her tongue in disgust. “Well, it’s not the worst taste in the world.”

“Nora, you should stop,” Qrow croaked as his penis became fully erect.

“Nuh-uh. Not until we’re done with this.” Nora freed his shaft from her breasts and then gave it a quick slap so it bobbed up and down. “Boop!”

She was so busy admiring her handiwork she didn’t at first notice the change that had come over Qrow’s demeanor. He stood up and grabbed her, depositing her so she lay over the couch with her ass up in the air. Nora gave a little shriek of surprise, then said playfully, “Well, Qrow, I’m ready for ya,” as she shifted onto her hands and knees.

She could hear his heavy breathing behind her, then felt the head of his cock rub against her labia, stirring up the juices that were flowing freely there. The sensation was maddening, she hadn’t _ever_ been aroused this much, not even by Lie Ren. As he caressed the opening of her vagina, she said, “Wait, not there. Not my pussy. Just—just my butt hole, please.”

Qrow’s dick rested between her legs for a long, aching moment. _Oh Dust, if he pushes, I won’t be able to say no_ , Nora thought. But eventually he moved his cock up higher, spreading her ass-cheeks and then the tip of his dick kissed the rosebud of her asshole.

“Maybe...take it slow?” With the pressure there, she suddenly had the thought, _This was a really bad idea, wasn’t it_.

He rammed into her, obliterating the resistance with one quick thrust. Nora screamed as his dick thrust up into her colon, not allowing her time to stretch or accommodate his swollen cockhead and the thick, uneven girth that followed it. Even with the copious amount of lube that coated his dick she could feel her insides straining and shifting with the sudden intrusion. Qrow didn’t stop, applying more and more strength to his pelvis and forcing his way at a crawl up Nora’s butt until he had twenty centimetres of wolf dick embedded in her.

Nora shut her eyes tight as her aura absorbed the punishment. Then she made a low moan when she thought he’d come as far as he could go.

Only he wasn’t intent on stopping there. Nora felt his calloused hands shift around her hips, and then he lifted her off the couch so her back settled against his chest. “What—” she didn’t have time to say more before the breath was knocked out of her as he pulled her hips downwards. He was incredibly strong, more than his lanky frame suggested, and as her butt swallowed more and more of him, she took a curious look down in sudden horror as she saw her belly begin to bulge and contort. Every bit of progress Qrow made caused Nora to feel her organs shift around to make way for his bizarre cock. She starting gulping in deep breaths of air, using her combat training to harden her body through the battering Qrow was putting through her.

And then somehow, miraculously, with her guts burning and Qrow’s dick head feeling like it was threatened to crash through her diaphragm and eject her whole intestinal tract through her mouth, she felt her ass rest against his throbbing testicles. She cautiously touched her belly, cradling the imprinted outline of the thing that was in her. _In her_. All fifty centimeters. It was hot, and it pulsed, and invaded every nook and cranny of her bowels.

And she loved it.

“Wow,” she said breathlessly. “You got it all in, huh?”

Qrow evidently wasn’t in a talking mood. He kicked his pants and underwear off his feet and shed his shirt, then started walking, the strength of his shaft enough to support Nora and carry her along with him.

“Where we going?” she asked, resting her head against the soft mat of his chest hair as she settled into a more comfortable position. Qrow only grunted in reply, opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bathtub. Every step made him quiver and jiggle in her bowels, sending little waves of pleasure from her belly all the way down to her toes. He pressed her against the tiles at the back of the tub, giving her a chance to find purchase and splay her hands and feet out against the wall, before pulling his cock out in one long, delicious stroke until only the head was there again. Nora moaned in joy and relief as her innards shifted and fell back into their natural positions. It was like taking a _really_ satisfying shit. She reached one hand down to her pussy and gasped at how sensitive she was, and just how wet - she was dribbling onto the tub floor.

Qrow didn’t give her much time to rest. He rammed his hips forward again without warning, eliciting another shout from Nora as he filled her up, and then pressed his body against hers so she was squashed up uncomfortably against the cold tiles. One of his arms pushed against the back of her head so that her face was smooshed there, and he began sawing in and out of her. Already fast when he started, his pace increased. Every thrust battered her; every backstroke threatened to tear her intestines right out of her asshole. Her butt made absurd sucking noises as the pressure of gases inside her built up against Qrow’s pistoning wolf dick.

“Fuck!” Nora called out, over and over again, her body rocking and her insides getting stretched and pummeled in ways she hadn’t thought possible. His testicles thumped and smashed against her butt and pussy, beating the juices out. She felt her mind slipping away briefly, only to get punched full on by a powerful orgasm. “Jumping juniper!” she yelled, her whole body convulsing, and then the combination of deep strokes squeezing her stomach and her own delirious enthusiasm made her suddenly gag as she felt her dinner crawling up her esophagus.

Qrow didn’t stop with his violent fucking even as Nora let out a sickening “blech” and vomit sprayed out of her mouth, dripping down into the tub. Despite the unpleasantness of puking out the pasta from earlier, she still came again, her body jerking erratically as she squirted _hard_. At this rate she didn’t know if her muscles could take it or if she’d collapse like a jellyfish under the uncaring assault of Qrow’s monstrous penis. Somehow, despite her front dripping with her own vomit, he was stabbing into her at an even more frenzied pace, re-arranging her guts and molding them into new shapes. Between the tiles and him she could feel his dick slamming against the wall through her flesh. Without her aura, she’d surely be suffering from multiple internal bruises and ruptured organs, but instead she could concentrate on the stimulated nerves in her anus and all up her intestine as the sensation of friction intensified.

It was a wonder she stayed conscious up to this point, but she _wanted_ to feel it, loved how utterly _used_ she felt. And then after her multiple orgasms, she felt the part of Qrow inside her begin to ripple and change.

 _It’s happening,_ she thought. _Oh Dust, this was a huge mistake._

Qrow dragged her down under his weight to the floor of the tub, hilting his whole length in her, and gave a wolf-like howl as Nora felt her asshole stretch out even further than it had before. It was a soft and fleshy knot, which was good, otherwise she knew he would have torn her ass in half right then and there. Instead the knot expanded until her asshole couldn’t distend any further, then flowed out on either side, forming a firm plug. Nora screamed in equal parts pleasure and pain; she really was at her limit.

Qrow howled again and the floodgates opened. It was like someone was sandblasting her innards as he let loose, gushing streams of semen multiple times inside her. She could feel it flowing, became aware of her belly filling with the sloshing viscous stuff. With her backside so firmly plugged up, it had nowhere else to go but in her, filling every vacant space in her body. She dry heaved at the disturbance in her stomach.

 _Can I...survive this_? she thought desperately as her tummy grew heavier and inflated with cum, and then she vomited again, clear bile this time, with Qrow’s last powerful spray of seed.

Her whole body lost sense, her head knocking against the side of the tub as she collapsed and the last of her aura winked out with an ominous flash. Still, Qrow’s cock was buried deep inside her, sloshing around in his own semen, and Nora started giggling hysterically after she let out a long, loud burp. She could feel and hear bubbling and rumbling in her body from all the displaced gases, a ridiculous bodily symphony.

At long last, Qrow’s knot began to deflate, and the pressure from above expelled his cock out with a blast of escaping air. Nora yelled as semen rocketed out of her asshole in wave after messy wave, the sensation of evacuating her bowels with such force making her mind go suddenly blank even as the tub filled up around her with white goo.

* * *

The red mist of lust that came with mating subsided from Qrow and he could barely comprehend what he was looking at after feeling the utter satisfaction of his last orgasm. He scrambled back from the tub, watching Nora flop around like a fish, twitching and wearing a silly grin on her face as she lay in a bathtub half-full with his own semen that kept spurting out of her ass.

“Nora! Are you okay?” he demanded, quickly lifting up her head so she wouldn’t drown. She evidently didn’t hear him. He felt a sudden burning shame at what he’d done to her, made even worse by the amendment in his thoughts, _but damn, I haven’t felt this good in_ decades _._

He brushed Nora’s hair from her face; her eyes were closed now, peaceful even, as her twitching subsided into soft breaths. He looked at the utter mess they’d made in the bathroom. “I, uh, guess I’d better clean you up,” he said, unhooking the shower nozzle from its cradle.

* * *

When Nora came to, Qrow was carrying her in his arms to her bedroom. He was fully clothed, and she was in a robe, and she instinctively snuggled against him.

“You’re back,” Qrow said, his voice filled with concern. “I didn’t...hurt you, did I?”

“Let’s just say I won’t be doing _that_ again for a long time,” Nora said, and couldn’t help but cackle. Her whole body ached, as if she’d been battling Grimm the whole night, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. She had _never_ felt like that with Ren, never came that hard before in her life, and the sensation from her multiple orgasms still lingered along with the remnants of Qrow’s cum that still frothed deep inside her.

She noticed that Qrow’s face had fallen at her off-the-cuff comment once he’d gently placed her on the bed.

“Don’t feel bad, Qrow. It’s a compliment. You really know how to show a huntress a good time. It’s just, maybe... _too_ good a time, if you know what I mean.” She reached up and pinched his cheek as he sat at the head of the bed. “See, you _can_ sleep with someone else. Summer wasn’t the only woman who’d accept you. And I bet you’ll find some girl who’d go absolutely _crazy_ for that wolf dick of yours.”

“Maybe you’re right,” he said, a little smile appearing on his lips.

“You know I am. I mean, I still love Ren, you know. And you’re _way_ to old for me. But, well, if I ever feel the need for something more intense,” she winked, “I’ll know where to look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where this idea came from but I sure did write it down.


End file.
